What feelings lie beneath the surface
by doc boy
Summary: They say you find out how really feel about someone when you think that someone died. Deep down Ben and Gwen really do love each other... but they never expected this... Please review... Thank you...


What feelings lie beneath the surface

Disclaim: I do not own Ben 10

He thought it was a perfect day. Everything was going just right. But off course it wasn't for real and someone had to burst his bubble. Two people who pretended to be his grandfather and cousin were just sent into the null void, leaving his real relatives in the real world. Before they knew what happened, the forever knights transferred them into this weird other dimension that was a combination of weird colors in a strange void. Actually it was only Ben and Gwen who were transferred into that dimension.

"Let us out of here!" yelled Ben

"I don't think so" hissed the forever knight

"We are in your mind right now and I'm in control here. This is where you will experience your worst nightmares and what better setting to do it in with your hated cousin and without your grandfather to save you…" and with an evil chuckle from the forever knight the void faded away and was replaced with a grave yard

"Oh G-d…" muttered Ben as he looked around wordily

"Uh Ben?..." Gwen asked hesitantly and looked at Ben who was looking to his left. He saw a tombstone that caught his attention and walked towards it and Gwen followed

"Ben would you please tell me what's going on here?" she asked wordily as she stopped with a soft gasp in front of the tomb stone Ben was kneeling next to. It read

"Here lies Gwen Tennyson,

An ever loving and caring person;

Perished in a battle with the monster Vilgax;

RIP"

Shortly after she read it to herself another tombstone faded into existence right next to hers

"Here lies Ben Tennyson,

An ever loving and caring person and hero,

Committed suicide two weeks after his cousin's death because he couldn't bare the guilt of not being able to save her

RIP"

Ben was turning his head from side to side whispering words that were inaudible at first but eventually became loud enough for Gwen too hear them

"_No, no, no, no…"_ he sobbed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in anguish and grabbed his head and leant it against Gwen's tombstone and sobbed softly

"_No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Gwen was touched by how much he actually cared about her. He hardly ever showed that he did. She didn't know he actually cared about her so much… she kneeled down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder

"It's okay ben… its okay…" she said soothingly

Ben turned away from the tombstone and fell into her arms and buried his face into her shoulder

"_It's okay… it's okay… it's not real… none of this is real… I'm right here… I'm right here for you…"_ she stroked the back of his head

Ben shook and said

"I know… it just seemed… so real… I can't afford to lose you… I would never forgive myself if something would happen to you… I can't afford to lose you because I love you so much…" he sobbed onto her shoulder. Did he just say that? That he loved her? Well technically of course he did. She was his cousin after all. But lately he was started to develop other feelings for her. Feelings like none any other he's felt for anyone… he couldn't hide from himself and from her anymore that he was actually in love with her; and what better time to reveal that than now?

He continued to sob onto her shoulder as she thought about his words

"I love you too Ben… I love you too… and I mean more than just a cousin… I can't tell you how much I love you… I will never stop loving you no matter what…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too… more than just a cousin… I too will never stop loving you no matter what…" they both smiled due to his remark as they separated from the hug and looked at each other in the eyes. The same green emerald eyes they shared. Their lips inched closer and closer to each other until they made that blissful, wonderful contact they've been dreaming of for ten long years… the kiss was so indescribably wonderful and divine, it made their minds go blank and their bodies go numb as it sent a shock of electricity down their spines and sent their senses, minds and awareness into oblivion. As the kiss deepened Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same with his and their tongues explored each other's mouths as they fell onto the grass of the imaginary cemetery as they made out releasing all the love, passion and caring they shared for each other over all these years… and they couldn't be happier about it... they felt nothing but the kiss and the wonderful love they shared for each other. It was so infinitely divine it has sent to the forever knight into space and right into the sun and they found themselves back in the real world. All thanks to the power of the love and the kiss Ben got in order to do these things so they can get back home. Before they noticed what happened they were back outside next to the rust bucket still making out, unaware that Max was standing there watching them

"Ahem" he cleared his throat and they detached startled by his voice and terrified by what he might do

"Would you mind explaining to me what just happened?" asked Max who seemed slightly amused

"Well it's like this…" said Gwen

"The thing is we ended up in my head because of the forever knights and I realized there how much Gwen meant to me. The thing is I realized it was more than that and that I'm actually in love with her and she feels the same…"

"Is this true?" asked Max

"Yes grandpa, it's true"

"Well alright, it's about time something like this happened…" said grandpa with a chuckle

"What?" asked Ben and Gwen in a surprised tone

"Me and your parents saw this coming a mile away and were looking foward to the day it did"

"Really?" they asked just as surprised

"Yeah we all knew you were made for each other from the start and couldn't wait till the day you realize and confess your feeling for each other"

"You knew this would happen?" asked Gwen

"Yep and I'm sure your folks will be glad to find out that it finally did. I know I am" said Max with a smile

"You mean you're not gonna separate us?" asked Gwen

"Of course not" said Max and laughed

"But we're cousins. Doesn't that bother you?" asked Gwen

"Not at all. We knew you two were meant for each other and it would be wrong to separate you from each other. You'll never find love a pure love as your own with someone else"

"But I thought cousin couples are more likely to have defected babies" said Gwen

"Not really. Those rumors are exaggerated. They say it to scare cousin couples so they won't end up together. You have nothing to worry about"

"That's good to know" said Gwen

"I'm glad that you approve our relationship" said Ben

"I approve it alright and so will your parents. I'm glad this happened and I'm sure your parents will be thrilled. I'm gonna call them now to arrange a meeting to brake them the good news. I just want you to keep things low profile for now if you know what I mean"

"Will do grandpa" said Gwen as he walked into the RV to call their parents

"This is great! Now we have a green light for our relationship. We don't even have to fight for it" said Ben happily

"I know. This is absolutely wonderful" said Gwen as she hugged him happily and lovingly

"I know Gwen, I know…" said Ben happily as they kissed each other on the cheek and then on the mouth and got back to hugging each other lovingly…

Two days later…

The two parents have arrived at the meeting place which was a small park in New York City. Max took out some folding chairs out of the RV for the two parents, Ben and Gwen and himself. Once they all sat down the conversation began

"So how you guys doing? You seemed pretty excited when you spoke to us on the phone dad" said Carl

"Yeah well the reason I invited you here today is because ii have some very important news for you" said Max

"What is it?" asked Carl

"Ben and Gwen?" he turned to them as if giving them the signal and they embraced each other into a passionate kiss as they put their hand around each other's necks. As soon as it happened the parents' faces lit up with joy. When the two cousin's lips detached they looked at their parents to see their reaction

"This is great! When did this happen?" asked Sandra

"Two days ago" said Gwen

"How did this happen?" she asked

The two cousins told her about how the forever knights were after the Omnitrix and what it was and how they got stuck in Ben's mind and what happened there. Once done Sandra said

"Well we were hoping for you to realize your feelings for each under a happier circumstance but the main thing is that you did. You can't believe how happy we are to hear this happen. Right guys?" she turned to her husband and the other parents

"Yeah we are very happy. You can't believe how much. We couldn't be happier. We are just delighted to hear about it" said Lily

"Yeah we couldn't be happier about it" Said Frank"

"Yeah you have no idea how happy this makes us. We always wanted you to be together and couldn't wait for you to realize your feelings for each other…" said Carl

"We are definitely happy that this happened guys" Max said to the two cousins

"So until you decide what to do with your relationship you have our approval and our blessing" said Sandra

"Thanks Mom/Aunt Sandra!" said the two kids happily as they ran to hug their parents, uncle, aunt and grandfather

"Just try to keep it low profile for now" said the two parents

"No problem Mom/Dad" said the two kids

"This is great Gwen… now we really do have a green light to our relationship. This is wonderful…" Ben said happily

"Yes it is… but you are even more wonderful…" said Gwen as he leant in to kiss her cousin who has now become her boyfriend. As the kiss deepened they put their arms around each other's necks and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. They knew they were meant for each other and they couldn't be happier about it… they would later grow to become a married couple who would give birth to a beautiful girl named lily and would have the best life they could ever wish for…. And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like? Did you did like it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
